Grineer Language
This page is a work in progress and is subject to (possibly constant) change. ::::::::::::Not all speech translations may be 100% accurate. The Grineer locally use their language within and outside the battlefield. With a mixture of the old languages made on Earth, these can be heard in a strong yet offset manner due to their cloning deterioration. Their language was made and passed on ever since the Twin Sisters (rulers of the faction) came to be. Known Grineer translations of English words *Gar - You (Rarely used is also "Guv" (which might be on a different level of address i.e. formal/informal), as heard in "The Call" Trailer) *Hu - I *Hram - Him *Lahk - What *Rus - Will (Can either mean "Will" as in "Going to" or "Will" as in "Willpower") *Ot - It *Brig - Bring *Feer - Help *Reaar - Dead/Death (may also include other variations of the word, depending on the context) *Attaf - Attack *Klos - This *Tk - To *Tkk - Too *Kle - The *Tak - Take *Kos - Kill *Klhem - Them *Gkk - Go *Ahgre - Are *Moh'ne - Mine Standard Grineer unit speeches With accordance to the Grineer Alphabet, the way the Grineer spoke is, as said, strong, literal but atrociously stern, making some hearings to be unlikely and unheard of, yet rarely give off understandable results. Few are similar to English language, most have their own translation. All of these are written through the speeches spoken by actual Grineer. Some speech may be heard differently, but end with a similar English result. : Similar to English *"That's one of them!" (Strangely spoken in English by Female Grineer.) *"Oh no!" (When spotting a Warframe.) : Actual Grineer *"Tenno skum!" - "Tenno scum!" (Corrected, as their alphabet removes the letter "C.") *"Oghi, oghi, uus krafe." - "Okay, okay, I'll check." *"Akre ha, heh rus gre." - "Okay ..." *"Swabawin mags." - "Swapping mags." *"Switwuwin rebuwins." - "Switching cartridges/magazines." *"Rerotin." - "Reloading." *"Attaf!" - "Attack!" *"Us ki Tenno, attaf!" - "It's the Tenno, attack!" *"Vor nu!" - "Got you!" (Frankly, this may not reference Captain Vor.) *"Dos res Tenno, attaf!" - "That's the Tenno, attack!" *"Tri tre ge beheg dem." - "Try to get behind them." *"Warfram spoton." - "Warframe spotted." *"Legger te peremeter." - "Secure the perimeter." *"Tre gos to kower." - "Let's go to cover." *"Kower me." - "Cover me." *"Trodo ga vusmu hum!" - "..." *"Tro dor grem, raf!" - "..." *"Regto as Tenno." - "..." *"Trey war vi." - "..." (Literally spoken) *"Trey a gu ri!" - "..." *"Trey rum kwuim!" - "For the queens!" (Somewhat following, as the Grineers are respecting the Twin Queens.) *"Ug ka, Tenno, soana hat hoi!" - "Darn you, Tenno, ..." (Somewhat heard as an insult. Suggestions needed.) *"Gott tav!" - "..." *"Get klem!" - "Get them!" *"Sve ra vulum klem!" - "..." *"Les go Tenno, attaf!" - "Let's go Tenno, attack!" (used in general attacks) *"Ra pur sputer." - "..." *"Klay grah rey grah!" - "..." *"Swit it trey e kwueeks!" - "..." *"Dum kos trey lam!" - "..." *"Git lam!"/"Get lam!" - "Get him/them!" *"Targat akuried." - "Target acquired." *"Klam de tem de torri!" - "..." *"Fanod." - "Enough." *"Klus hart." - "It's hurt." *"Got kan tero sonafa gunta." - "..." *"Spera ku, hum klem!" - "Spread out, find them!" *"Thi argi, at iargi." - "..." *"Rarra, adu klem." - "..." *"Klos do dor." - "Close the door" *"Swa drin imaks!" - "..." *"Ro? Laks wa!" - "Oh? That's them!" *"Hum ni swa." - "..." *"Van ut!" - "Fan out!" *"Noh aktovitoi te reporta." - "No activity to report." (Idle) *"Wev gon lon ganni." - "We've got company." *"Huots reger." - "..." *"Wafram geh tro do deh!" - "..." *"Eg gwuwhuzi zupizus?" - "Seen anything suspicious?" *"Ahs skria we de mok to sekto." - "..." (Can be heard when the Grineer is idle or when no Tenno is in sight.) *"Pu na rey grah!" - "..." (When mysterious gunfires heard, clarifying that the Grineer detects a hostile.) :::For information on the phrases spoken by Grineer bosses, visit their respective pages on the wiki. Trivia *The audio language for the Grineer was added since Update 10.0.0. *It would seem some of the speeches are a similar blend with the languages on Earth before it was converted to Grineer such as English, German and French. This is reasonable as the idea that the Grineer used to be humans before their repeated industrial cloning made them as they are. *The Grineer Alphabet abstains the letter use of "Q", "X", and possibly "C" which can make translation difficult. *The Grineer language is made by running English words and sentences through a script before being voiced.Stated by the Sound team on Livestream #11 Some of them, on the other hand, seemed to be garbled. *There is evidence to suggest that certain Grineer may have differing accents from other members of their faction. For example, in "The Call" trailer, the unnamed Grineer leader of the excavation puts no emphisis on the "H" in "moh'ne" when saying "Huh'ris moh'ne!" (He's mine!). Vor, however, is heard doing so later in the trailer. References See also *Grineer *Grineer Alphabet Category:Factions Category:Language Category:Grineer Category:Lore Category:Dark Sector Reference